Volver a amar
by Antonia Higurashi
Summary: Kanna se encuentra con su jefe pero algo pasa que hace que su frio corazon cambie/ Fic participe en el reto las ilusiones de Byakuya del foro "La aldea entre las hojas" pasen y leean ;)


todo por un pequeño beso

bueno este one-shot es para el reto de la aldea entre las hojas (acá esta el link: forum/La-aldea-entre-las-hojas/160640/ ) es un AU bueno acá esta el fic :3

Kanna estaba en el supermercado comprando un cuaderno y un lápiz nuevo para terminar su trabajo ya que hace poco su "querido" jefe la mando a comprar, Kanna era una joven de ojos negros profundos, cabellos blancos largos lasido hasta la mitad de su espalda, piel blanca y muy bella

FLASHBACK

-Kanna nos llegues tarde mañana, ¿sí? o quieres que te castigue-dice Hakudoshi seductoramente, Hakudoshi era un joven de ojos morados, cabellos blancos con reflejos morados, piel blanca y alto

-...si quieres engañar a su esposa conmigo no cuente jefe...iré a comprar mañana sigo con el trabajo-dice Kanna fríamente

-nos vemos Kanna-chan-dice Hakudoshi viendo como Kanna se iba

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Kanna estaba caminando por el supermercado cuando choca

-eh...-dice fríamente y levantando la vista-Hakudoshi-kun...-dice viendo que estaba mirándola con su típica sonrisa

-Kanna que te trae por aquí-dice Hakudoshi

-comprando y usted-dice Kanna fríamente-si me disculpa tengo que pagar esto para organizarme joven amo-dice Kanna, Hakudoshi era un actor conocido y la pequeña Kanna su sirviente

-te acompaño pequeña-dice caminando al lado de Kanna

POV HAKUDOSHI

demonios como cambio desde que éramos niños, antes no era tan fría, era linda y sonreía y ahora fría como un bloque de hielo, demonios

-gracias, joven amo, camine-dice Kanna caminando y sin importarle si se aleja de mi, la alcance y fuimos a tomar un café, hablamos un rato cuando

-Joven amo, porque no está con su esposa-dice Kanna tomando café, quede en shock pero luego recapacite y suspire con una sonrisa pesada

-me dejo...llegue a mi casa y no había nadie solo una nota y un papel que decía divorciados, pero creo que es mejor o no-digo sonriendo pesada mente

-ohh yo me refería a las esposas que le dio los policías el otro día, que quiero dejarlo acá para escapar-dice directamente y fríamente, me salió un gotita al estilo anime y me reí

-que linda eres Kanna, vamos-digo riendo

-bueno, pero no moleste en el camino-dice levantándose, no me había fijado pero estaba con un vestido blanco ajustado sin tiras y el escote en forma de corazón y si no me equivocaba era hasta la mitad de su muslo y una flor hermosa en su cabello, me sonroje pero instintivamente lo ignore, en el camino miraba sus manos, estaban llenas de heridas pero a la vez cuidadas, luego mire sus labios finos pero perfectos, luego su cabello largo y suave lisos, cuando llegamos a su auto me miro con su única cara que veo desde que empecé a trabajar con ella, fríamente

-y su auto, joven amo-dice abriendo el auto

-vine en taxi, mi ex-esposa se llevo el auto-digo riendo y veo que sonríe un poco, se veía muy linda con esa sonrisa, como cuando teníamos 10

-si quiere lo voy a dejar, joven amo-dice con calma y tranquila, yo asiento sonriendo-entonces entre joven amo-dice sonriendo, era tan chica su sonrisa pero era una sonrisa, en el camino se me ocurre ver sus pies y vi que tenía unos zapatos de taco blancos simples, cuando llegamos a mi casa bajo y invito a Kanna que entra, nos quedamos mirando el agua de un lago que tenía en el jardín, cuando me acerco a Kanna y la beso, ella no me correspondía solo estaba sorprendida, cuando me niega y me empuja

-que te pasa-digo sin entender

-a ti que te pasa-dice fríamente

-porque reaccionaste así-pregunto confundido

-¿acaso esperabas que gritara y saltara como una niñata estúpida?-dice Kanna notoriamente molesta

-pues...-no sigo por la vergüenza y porque me interrumpe

-estabas muy equivocado-dice Kanna levantándose cuando le tomo el brazo y la doy vuelta

-¡pero antes amabas Kanna!-digo gritando y le robo otro beso, Kanna me separa y veo que se sorprendía pero volvía a su estado frio

-¡imbécil!-dice fríamente y yéndose, después de eso Kanna se puso más fría que antes

-Hakudoshi, hey, me prestas atención-dice Naraku apestado

-¿eh?, si, si Taisho menor no te pesca y está feliz con Kag, si, si que terrible-digo irónico

-wow que simpático tu-dice Naraku tomando jugo, cuando entra Kanna con un vestido negro muy escotado y ajustado y con tacos blancos de aguja

-joven amo, tengo los resultados de la encuesta, se los dejo, con su permiso, amo-dice Kanna fríamente y notoriamente molesta

-vaya-digo embobado y veo que se va

-que hiciste-dice Naraku divertido

-NADA-digo Molesto

-Hace cuanto esta así-pregunta Naraku tomando te

-hace un mes-digo decaído cuando Naraku escupe el te encima mío-QUE TE PASA-digo molesto

-ni a mí, QUE SOY SU HERMANO, me trato así-dice sorprendido

-ya, me retiro, nos vemos viejo-digo sonriendo falsamente y me voy con los papeles, en mi casa me quedo pensando cuando me llega un mensaje de Naraku

CHAT

N:LLAMAME ES URGENTE

H:Ya...

N:Baka quieres que Kanna te vuelva a hablar entonces llámame

FIN DE CHAT

llame a Naraku y cuando contesto

-_Haku, oye, mira Kanna estaba un poco resentida contigo por aquella vez cuando tenían 16, pero si quieres que todo vuelva a ser como en los viejos tiempos tengo un plan, pero con un costo-_dice Naraku en el teléfono

-que quieres-digo fastidiado y feliz a la vez

-_bueno...2 pizzas Aria y una cita con Kikyo-_dice Naraku

-bueno, pero cual es plan-después Naraku me explico el plan

POV NARRADORA

Kanna estaba caminando a su casa agotada y decaída, cuando suena su celular

-quien puede ser-pensó Kanna, viendo su celular y que era Naraku

-moshi, moshi-dice Kanna agotada

-_KANNA, ESTAS CON HAKUDOSHI-_dice Naraku fingiendo preocupación

-no me la creo, adiós-dice Kanna cortando cuando suena de nuevo-NARAKU NO VOY...-no pudo seguir

-_Kanna, soy Inuyasha, Hakudoshi está en el hospital, por favor ven esta grave-_dice Inuyasha

-_Kanna-chan...iff ah...Hakudoshi-kun ven por favor Kanna-chan-_escucho a Kag en el teléfono lagrimeando

-_nos vemos Kanna, estamos en la clínica Shikon no Tama, te esperamos-_dice de nuevo Inuyasha para cortar

-Haku...doshi-kun-dice Kanna con un nudo en la garganta y empieza a correr hacia el hospital, en el camino se cayó por los tacones y se los saco para mostrar unas heridas pero no hiso caso y siguió cuando llego entro corriendo al cuarto de Hakudoshi, al entrar vio a Kikyo y a Kagome "llorando" y a Inuyasha, Naraku, Kouga, Miroku, Akago y Muzo alrededor de Hakudoshi que estaba con cables, y en una camilla

-Kanna...-dice Akago, es el hermano menor de Kanna y amigo de Hakudoshi

-Hakudoshi...porque...BAKA NO ME PUEDES DEJAR SOLA, NO DE NUEVO-dice Kanna llorando encima de Hakudoshi

-que...dijiste-dice Hakudoshi en un susurro

-QUE NO ME PUEDES DEJAR DE NUEVO...espera-dice Kanna secándose las lagrimas y viendo que Hakudoshi estaba sonriendo en la camilla

-¿de nuevo?, si tú me dejaste y nunca me iré sin ti linda-dice Hakudoshi sentándose

-...BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, SABES LO QUE ME HISISTE HACER, TUVE QUE VENIR CORRIENDO CON TACONES Y POR TU CULPA ME HISE HERIDAS BAKA-grita Kanna sonrojada y golpeando a Hakudoshi palmazos en su hombro

-ahu, ahu, Kanna duele-dice riendo y la abraza para que se detenga

-bueno, nos vamos, Inu-dice Kagome sonriendo y tomando la mano de Inuyasha para irse

-Miroku, mejor vete tu también-dice Inuyasha divertido antes e irse con Kag como un perrito enamorado

-sí, tiene razón, vamos Kouga, Muzo-dice Miroku yéndose con Muzo y Kouga 

_-_un honor juntarlos chicos, vamos Akago, Naraku-dice Kikyo yéndose con Naraku tomada de la mano y con Akago

-Baka, me asustaste, ahora como se que estas bien, nos vemos joven amo-dice Kanna sonrojada

-eh no, no, no, no, linda no hice esto por nada-dice Hakudoshi tomando la mano de Kanna y viendo que esta se impresiono...

5 años después

se veía a una pareja de unos 30 años sentados en el patio de su casa con una niña y un niño corriendo a su alrededor

-Kanna...te amo-dice Hakudoshi sonriendo

-yo también te amo baka-dice Kanna sonriendo y viendo como su pequeña hija jugaba con su hermanito

POV HAKUDOSHI

por fin Kanna es mi esposa y la misma de antes, creo que me gustaría ir a comprar más seguido, y todo por un pequeño beso

**FIN**

_**dejen comentarios y apóyenme en el foro XD okno pero comenten, esto es una parte de un fic que todavía no escribo pero pronto escribiré y subiré :3 besos chau **_


End file.
